A DRAGON AND HIS DREAM
by kRieZt
Summary: Date Masamune tiba-tiba terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Bagaimana Katakura Kojuuro akan menenangkan tuannya?


**A DRAGON AND HIS DREAM**

Cast : Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro

Rating : K+

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : send them all to the owner of Sengoku Basara

Warning : Masamune's POV. i own nothing but the story line!

* * *

Aku mendengar banyak orang berlarian…

"_Bangunkan semua orang!"_

Kepanikkan melanda kediamanku…

"_Selamatkan semua wanita dan anak-anak!"_

Ada bunyi ledakan beberapa kali…

"_Kalian evakuasi semua orang! Aku akan menyelamatkan Masamune-sama!"_

Itu suara Kojuuro…

BRAK!

"_Masamune-sama! Cepat keluar dari sini!"_

Tangan pengawal pribadiku begitu kuat menarikku keluar dari kamar. Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana. Tapi pemandangan ini begitu mengerikan…

"_Bangunan sebelah timur rubuh!"_

"_Cari jalan lain!"_

Kojuuro membawaku berlari cepat. Aku merasakan kakiku begitu berat mengikuti langkah-langkahnya. Aku mendengar suara teriakan berbaur dalam ledakan. Sampai kami tiba di pintu utama, tiba-tiba…

CRASH!

"_Aargh! Masamune-sama!"_

Gapura kediamanku roboh dan menimpa Kojuuro…

"_Demi Tuhan, Kojuuro!"_

"_Jangan pikirkan saya! Runtuhan ini akan membahayakan Anda!"_

"_Kau harus pergi denganku!"_

"_Pergilah, Masamune-sama. Carilah tempat berlindung yang aman. Saya akan segera menyusul Anda."_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu di sini! Kojuuro!"_

Entah apa yang membuatku menjauh dari Kojuuro, menjauh dari kediamanku. Sekarang di depan mataku, aku melihat kediamanku terbakar habis oleh api yang ganas. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang selamat.

Bahkan Katakura Kojuuro…

"_Tidak…"_

Aku jatuh berlutut dan mencengkeram kepalaku…

"_Tidak! Tidaaaaaaaaak….!"_

-000-

"Tidaaak…!"

Nafasku tersengal, keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhku, kedua mataku terbuka lebar. Aku duduk mencengkeram kepalaku. Otakku masih berputar cepat, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja aku lihat dalam mimpiku.

"Kojuuro…! Kojuuro…!"

Aku tidak tahu apakah teriakkanku cukup kencang. Tetapi tak lama aku berteriak, aku mendengar suara derap langkah begitu cepat mendekati kamarku. Pintu terbuka, dan aku mendapati Kojuuro masuk ke kamarku. Dia terlihat panik, sama paniknya denganku.

"Ada apa, Masamune-sama? Apa yang terjadi? Sesuatu mengganggu Anda?"

"Aku…uuurgh…"

"Anda gemetar. Tapi…jendela kamar Anda tertutup rapat. Tidak ada hembusan udara dingin sedikit pun memasuki kamar."

"Kojuuro…Kojuuro…"

"Saya ambilkan air untuk Anda. Tunggu sebent-"

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kojuuro!"

Begitu paniknya aku sampai langsung menarik tangan Kojuuro ketika dia hendak meninggalkanku untuk mengambil air. Aku tahu dia hanya akan pergi sebentar. Dia mungkin hanya akan berlari ke dapur. Tetapi…tetapi…

"Masamune-sama…"

"Mimpi itu…"

"Anda bermimpi apa, Masamune-sama?"

Sambil menyeka keringatku dengan lengan yukatanya, Kojuuro mencoba menenangkanku. Aku masih belum mampu bercerita. Nafasku masih memburu. Tetapi dengan adanya dia di dekatku, aku mulai merasa tenang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda demikian takutnya, Masamune-sama. Ceritalah, semoga itu bisa melegakan hati Anda."

"Semuanya…mati…"

"Apa?"

"Rumahku kebakaran…semuanya…tidak…tidak…!"

"Ssshh…pelan-pelan ceritanya, Masamune-sama. Dengar, saya akan mengambil air dan secepatnya kembali kepada Anda."

"Kojuuro…"

Aku sudah akan menahannya saat dia akan berlari keluar kamar. Tetapi aku membiarkannya. Di tempat tidur, aku duduk dan mendekap kedua lututku. Kepalaku pusing, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurku malam ini. Bisa-bisa, aku akan kembali memimpikan hal yang sama.

Aku, Date Masamune, pemimpin Oshuu yang gagah berani, sekarang dibuat takut oleh sebuah ilusi yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Aku benci melihat diriku seperti ini. Aku tidak mau dilihat lemah oleh siapa pun.

Bahkan oleh Katakura Kojuuro sekalipun…

"Masamune-sama, minumlah dulu."

Segelas air ini kembali menyejukkanku. Aku belum bisa berbicara. Aku masih mengatur nafasku yang masih tersengal. Aku melihat Kojuuro menatapku cemas. Tanpa ragu, aku merapat kepadanya dan menenggelamkan diriku di dadanya.

"Anda sudah mulai tenang?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Ceritalah, Masamune-sama. Saya akan mendengarkan cerita Anda."

"Aku bermimpi kediamanku kebakaran. Semua orang berlari dalam kepanikan. Kau mengeluarkanku dari kamar dan kita berlari mencari jalan keluar. Kediamanku banyak rubuh di beberapa bagian. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa orang yang terjebak dalam kebakaran itu."

"Apakah kita berhasil menyelamatkan diri, Masamune-sama?"

"…"

"Bicaralah, Tuanku. Bicaralah…"

"Yang kuingat, hanya kau dan aku yang berhasil keluar dari rumah. Tetapi saat kita tiba di gerbang, kau…oh, tidak…aku tidak bisa!"

Kojuuro memegang kedua lenganku dan menyuruhku menguatkan diri untuk bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Kedua tangannya agak gemetar juga. Lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Pintu gerbang roboh dan…kau tertimpa kayu-kayunya."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Kau menyuruhku pergi. Kau bilang akan menyusulku setelah berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi lama kelamaan aku jadi jauh darimu, jauh dari kediamanku. Api begitu menyala dan semakin membesar. Aku sendirian menatap kehancuran itu, Kojuuro…"

"…"

"Rasanya aku tidak akan melanjutkan tidurku lagi malam ini. Entah seberapa kuat aku akan terjaga, sampai pagi."

"Tetapi jika Anda tidak tidur, bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa melupakan kengerian itu dalam semalam? Anda baru saja pulang dari peperangan besar. Mungkin karena lelah, semua itu menghantui Anda."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku mungkin kelelahan, Kojuuro."

"Masamune-sama…"

Aku meletakkan tanganku di kening untuk menopang kepalaku. Sesaat aku merasa mata kananku sakit. Kepalaku jadi tambah pusing.

"Pertanda buruk apa ini, Kojuuro?"

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Masamune-sama. Sebuah mimpi belum tentu bisa ditafsirkan sebagai suatu pertanda."

"Tetapi kau bisa lihat aku sekarang kan? Betapa aku ketakutan melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Aku seorang ksatria tangguh! Aku pemimpin besar! Aku tidak boleh takut pada apa pun!"

"Ssstt…tenangkan diri Anda, Masamune-sama. Meski saya bisa melihat ketakutan di sorot mata Anda, tetapi saya yakin Anda bisa mengendalikannya."

"…"

Aku merasakan kedua tangan Kojuuro semakin mendekapku erat. Kami memang dekat, tetapi dia jarang mendekapku kalau sedang tidak tenang atau gelisah. Dia sudah menjaga dan merawatku dari kecil. Kasih sayangnya begitu tulus layaknya orangtuaku sendiri. Dia seorang ksatria yang hebat. Tetapi dia mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk merawat anak kecil macam aku. Berkat bimbingannya, jadilah aku, Date Masamune, pemimpin juga ksatria yang disegani oleh lawan-lawanku.

Terkadang aku seperti sudah membuatnya kecewa jika dia melihatku seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menguatkan dan menyemangatiku. Kali ini, dia memegang kedua bahuku dan menyuruhku untuk melihatnya.

"Masamune-sama, coba lihat saya sebentar."

"Kojuuro…"

"Izinkan saya mengatakan sesuatu untuk Anda."

"…"

"Mimpi hanyalah ilusi. Semua orang, anak-anak atau orang tua sekalipun, pasti akan melihat mimpi dalam tidurnya. Kadang mimpi yang kita lihat itu menyenangkan, atau bahkan mengerikan seperti yang Anda lihat malam ini."

"Hn."

"Dan yang perlu Anda tahu adalah bahwa tidak semua mimpi itu merupakan pertanda buruk. Kita boleh saja memikirkannya. Tetapi kita tidak perlu larut dalam kengerian itu."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kojuuro? Aku tidak tahu apakah mimpi ini akan berhenti sampai di sini saja, atau akan berlanjur jika aku kembali tidur malam ini. You know what? Mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata bagiku…"

"Tetapi saya lega karena di dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu, Anda selamat."

"Bagaimana mungkin semua itu melegakan hatimu, Kojuuro? Are you crazy?"

"Anda boleh bilang saya seperti itu, Masamune-sama. Namun Anda harus ingat akan satu hal yang penting di sini."

"…"

Kojuuro menggenggam kedua tanganku. Genggamannya begitu erat, penuh dengan tekad. Walau aku bisa merasakan sedikit kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya, dia pun berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"Saya, dan semua prajurit di sini, sudah bersumpah setia akan tetap melindungi Anda. Jika kami harus mati saat melindungi Anda, itu lebih baik daripada kami mati tetapi tidak melakukan darma bakti sedikit pun kepada Anda."

"Kojuuro…"

"Anda bisa mengganti, menyingkirkan, memecat, atau bahkan membunuh bawahan Anda dengan berbagai alasan tertentu. Atau mungkin, Anda bisa memecat saya sebagai mata kanan Anda jika saya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Tetapi Anda, adalah pemimpin Oshuu. Jantung hati dari negeri yang subur makmur ini."

"…"

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan Anda mati begitu saja dalam suatu keadaan yang berbahaya, atau dalam perang besar sekali pun. Jika Anda mati, kami tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup di muka bumi."

Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak saat dia mengatakan itu. Aku tahu betul betapa loyalnya dia kepadaku. Tidak, bahkan semua orang di sini pun punya sifat yang sama dengannya. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pemimpin besar tanpa dukungan dari orang-orang ini. Mereka adalah bagian yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

"Aku, Date Masamune, tidak akan membuat Oshuu kehilangan orang-orang penting macam kalian. Pasukan Date harus lengkap. Kita memang tidak banyak, Kojuuro. Tapi lihatlah, kita selalu berjaya di medang perang."

"Masamune-sama…"

"Kau membanggakanku, Kojuuro. Begitu pula orang-orang kita…"

Mendengar aku berkata demikian, Kojuuro langsung mengambil jarak dariku lalu membungkuk di posisi duduknya. Dia memberi hormat, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Seperti yang kubilang, orang ini sangat membanggakanku. Ah, aku jadi semakin tenang malam ini. Aku bersyukur suara teriakkanku cukup kencang sampai dia bisa mendengarku. Jika dia tidak mendengar, dan dia tidak kemari, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan menenangkan diriku.

"Masamune-sama, izinkan saya mengatakan sesuatu kepada Anda."

"What is it, Kojuuro?"

"Jika Anda terjebak dalam mimpi buruk itu lagi, berteriaklah."

"Apa?"

"Ya, berteriaklah yang kencang. Sampai suara Anda membangunkan saya, membangunkan semua orang yang ada di sini. Biarkan kami mendengarkan suara Anda. Kemudian kami akan mengguncang tubuh Anda. Hingga nantinya, kami akan mengeluarkan Anda dari mimpi buruk itu."

"Kojuuro…"

"Hanya itu, yang bisa saya lakukan…Masamune-sama…"

Aku yakin Kojuuro mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kesetiaan orang ini tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan apa pun. Aku tidak menyesali mimpi itu datang dalam tidurku. Mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan takut lagi melanjutkan tidurku. Kojuuro akan berada di sampingku.

"Kau akan berada di sini, Kojuuro?"

"Ya, saya akan berada di sini sampai Anda terbangun di pagi hari nanti."

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat, aku tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi selama kau ada di sini denganku."

~the end~

* * *

A/N : kapan2 saya coba buat tema lain. belakangan ini bikin mereka selalu serius melulu


End file.
